stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Monkey for your Thoughts?
"A Monkey for your Thoughts?" is the 10th episode of Stupid Mario Brothers' first season and the 10th episode overall. Description A foe from the past once again terrorizes the Mario Brothers! Overview Mario and Luigi are eating bananas by the Mailbox. Donkey Kong arrives to pick up a letter, which tells him that Mario and Luigi have stolen his bananas. In his fury, Donkey Kong chases Mario and Luigi. Eventually, the UPS man shows up with another letter for Donkey Kong, which reveals who the real thieves are. Donkey Kong finds the culprits, who immediately regret their crime. Synopsis Once again, Mario and Luigi are hanging out by the mailbox, eating bananas. Then Donkey Kong walks over to the mailbox and is greeted by Mario and Luigi as he grabs a letter. The letter is from Diddy Kong, who informs Donkey that the bananas have been stolen once again, but not by King K. Rool. He says that it was two plumbers in bright shirts and overalls, which makes Donkey Kong think that the Mario Brothers stole his bananas, and drops the letter screeching angrily and beating his chest. and Luigi teasing Donkey Kong]] Mario teasingly asks Donkey Kong what is wrong and asks if he "missed the toilet again" and he and Luigi share a laugh together and he continue to do so after taking bites of their bananas, with their mouths full. An enraged Donkey Kong accuses them of stealing the bananas. Getting scared, the Mario Brothers shake in fear as Luigi tries to tell Donkey that they didn't steal his bananas and got the bananas they are holding at the RMA Fruit Stand, but he doesn't believe him, thinking they are lying. Donkey Kong proceeds to chase them in an attempt to kill them while screeching in a rage and Mario and Luigi run away, screaming in terror and flailing their arms as they try to escape the raging gorilla. In fast forward, Donkey Kong chases Mario and Luigi up the hill and begins to catch up to them in normal speed. Sooner or later, Mario and Luigi hide and Donkey Kong appears to have lost them. Mario tells Luigi that he thinks they lost Donkey Kong and Luigi tells Mario that he also thinks they did. Suddenly, the screeching gorilla appears and Mario and Luigi run away as Donkey Kong begins chasing them again. Throughout the episode, Donkey Kong chases Mario and Luigi all over the place. Eventually, Mario and Luigi are trapped against a shed and scream in fear as Donkey Kong comes close to killing them. However, before he can, Mario and Luigi spot UPS, who asks for Donkey Kong. explaining what happened to the previous letter to Donkey Kong]] UPS has an urgent letter for Donkey Kong, which he explains was supposed to come with the previous letter, but somehow got misplaced. Donkey Kong opens up the letter, which is once again from Diddy Kong. It turns out that the Mario Brothers are innocent and that Wario and Waluigi are the real thieves. Feeling remorse for chasing them, Donkey Kong turns to Mario and Luigi and apologizes, admitting that he was wrong. He politely asks them for forgiveness. After a while of staring at each other from Mario and Donkey Kong (and, at one point, a close-up of Donkey Kong's tie), Mario angrily refuses, still mad about Pauline and the toilet seat. He orders Donkey to get out of his face and storms off, to which Luigi agrees, "Yeah! What-a Mario said! Out of his face!" and storms off with his brother. Disappointed, Donkey Kong hangs his head and sighs sadly. and Waluigi enjoying the stolen bananas]] Meanwhile, at Wario's house, Wario and Waluigi are enjoying the bananas they stole. They make fun of Donkey Kong for not figuring out that they stole the bananas (such as saying that he makes Britney Spears a good singer). As they laugh, Donkey Kong suddenly bursts into the room, furious at them. As Donkey Kong screeches angrily and beats his chest, ready to chase Wario and Waluigi, they both scream in fear. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Donkey Kong (First Appearance) * UPS (First Appearance) * Wario * Waluigi * Diddy Kong (Voice Only) Locations * The Mailbox * The Battlefield * Wario's House Letters * First Letter to DK * Second Letter to DK Production Notes Character Revelations * We learn that Wario and Waluigi like bananas. Series Continuity * UPS and Donkey Kong make their first appearances in this episode. * Donkey Kong now has a grudge against Wario and Waluigi. Trivia * The chase sequence is a homage to a similar scene in The Pink Panther (1963). The music used in the scene is in fact directly lifted from the film's soundtrack. * Mario references Pauline from the original 1981 Donkey Kong video game. * This is the only time in the show until Season Five, in which UPS wears a cap. Goofs * When Wario and Waluigi are celebrating, Luigi's hat can be seen behind Wario. External Links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 10 Category:Season One